


Don't Cry

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: It was so late, they were so exhausted, but Wheein really wanted to eat Pho.





	Don't Cry

Moonbyul stared at herself on the phone's screen. She pondered, for a second, on why she looks like a giant, before she paid attention to the conversation going on between the other three girls.

Wheein wanted to eat Pho, but it was so late, and they were too tired.

"Don't cry!" Byul pretended to wipe Wheein's fake tears when the latter pouted. 

"We can have that tomorrow morning.."

 

 

Wheein was hungry. She couldn't complain about it to the girls because she knew that they were probably as hungry as her. She lied in bed and tried to fall asleep. ISAC and flying to Vietnam right after for the event, knocked her out in a few minutes. 

 

She woke up to the sound of her rumbling stomach and she growled.

"This hurts.." She complained, as she tried to ignore the pain. Minutes passed like years, but the tiny girl couldn't go back to sleep.

 

The twenty-one-year-old found herself fighting an overwhelming urge to cry. Food had always been one of her biggest weaknesses and she cursed her food oriented desires. "It's 3 am for fuck's sake, Wheein! Go to sleep!!"

"Nice..now I'm talking to myself.." She sighed and rolled in bed hopelessly.

 

She was drifting to sleep when a bright light blinded her. She rubbed her eyes and turned around to check who was visiting her room that late at night. At first, Wheein thought it might be her best friend, sleep walking, again. 

 

She was surprised to see her fellow performance-line member standing by her bed, a bright but tired smile on her pale face, eyelids fighting the urge to shut down and fall in deep sleep.

"Byul unnie! What's wrong?" She asked, confused. 

 

The older girl held her hand up, revealing two bags. She was about to talk, when she noticed Wheein's teary eyes. She leaned over, so close to the girl, and asked with a worried voice, "Wheein-ah! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is your ankle hurting you?"

Wheein shook her head, her lower lip curling into a pout, then she bowed her head a little.

"Tell me what's wrong.."

"I'm hungry, unnie.." Wheein's voice was weak. She was ashamed of herself.

 

"Wheeinie.." Byul put the bags on the night table and cupped Wheein's tiny face.

"I'm sorr-" Wheein was cut off by a gentle kiss planted on her temple.

 

 

The older girl gave her a warm smile before she pointed at the night table. "I got us some Pho!" She said, failing to contain her happiness.

She watched as the younger girl's face lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Really?"

Moonbyul nodded, and Wheein pulled her for a tight hug. "Thank you so much! Oh my god! Thank you, unnie. I LOVE YOU!"

 

 

"Let's eat some Pho, then.."

 

 

"DID YOU SAY EAT? DID YOU SAY PHO?" Hyejin peeked into Wheein's room.

"I'm HUNGRY!" She yawned and sat on the edge of her best friend's bed.

"What?!!" She asked, noticing the other two trying not to laugh out loud.

"Maybe we should wake Yong Sun unnie up.."

 


End file.
